warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eaglewing
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Eaglekit |apprentice=Eaglepaw |warrior=Eaglewing |mother=Blossomfall |father=Thornclaw |brothers=Stemleaf, Shellfur |sister=Plumstone |mentor=Ambermoon |apps=Myrtlepaw |livebooks= Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Eaglewing is a ginger she-cat. Eaglewing is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born to Blossomfall and Thornclaw as Eaglekit along with her siblings Shellfur, Stemleaf, and Plumstone. She was apprenticed to Ambermoon as Eaglepaw and earned her warrior name, Eaglewing, later being made mentor to Myrtlepaw. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky :Eaglekit is born to Blossomfall and Thornclaw, along with her siblings, Plumkit, Stemkit, and Shellkit. Briarlight is thrilled about the kits, begging to be told about them again. It's noted that they were born the previous night as Leafpool and Alderheart were up half the night for Eaglekit's and her siblings birth. Leafpool comments it's great to see new life and the birth of the kits brings her hope. Briarlight asks if their eyes are open yet and Alderheart replies it won't be a few days yet, but all the kits are healthy and strong. :Briarlight tests herself to see if she remembers their names, remembering Eaglekit's name easily. She comments they have beautiful names and is sure the kits are beautiful too. She expresses her impatience to see the kits. Leafpool recalls that Thornclaw was very anxious at the arrival of his first litter of kits. Alderheart notes that he expected Twigpaw to be excited about the kits, but she doesn't appear to be. :During a Clan meeting, Thornclaw asks what would happen to Eaglekit and her siblings if the rogues attacked. :When Snowbird's kits, Gullkit, Frondkit, and Conekit, move into ThunderClan's nursery, Eaglekit and her siblings are seen frisking around with them. Darkest Night :When Blossomfall speaks with Tinycloud, a SkyClan queen, about her unborn kits, Eaglekit scrambles over her mother, with Stemkit following. Both kits hurtle after Shellkit and Plumkit and dart between cats, squealing. Their mother meows that once Tinycloud's kits are born, there won't be any peace for her. :She is later playing with her siblings and the elders. Plumkit demands her grandfather, Graystripe to give her a badger ride, and Stemkit chimes in. Eaglekit and Shellkit both join in, both demanding badger rides. Millie purrs and tells them there's enough room for all of them, taking each of the kits and plopping them on the gray tom. He staggers and cries that they weigh more than owls. All the kits squeal with delight as Graystripe swings one way, then the other. The elder puffs that he can't carry the kits, and his mate replies that he can; he's still the strongest cat in ThunderClan. :In camp, when Willowshine visits ThunderClan's camp, Eaglekit and her littermates are playing. The she-kit hooks a moss ball away from her littermate, letting out a delighted mew. Later, during a visit to Leafpool, Thornclaw reports to the medicine cat that his kits are doing well. He says that Eaglekit and Shellkit are determined to climb the Highledge so they can explore Bramblestar's den. :When a rockslide occurs in ThunderClan's camp, every cat is ordered to evacuate to the lakeshore. Thornclaw exits camp, carrying Eaglekit in his jaws. The kit makes it safely out of danger, and as Alderheart dozes, he can hear the litter squeaking excitedly. River of Fire :Blossomfall tells her sister, Briarlight, that hers and Cinderheart's kits can help with her exercises, and Eaglekit excitedly mews that they will, and Flykit promises her they'll be good at it. :The nursery roof is damaged from heavy rainfall, and the occupants are forced to move to the elder's den. Alderheart says that Graystripe and Millie will be delighted to have kits to look after, and Stemkit bounces to his paws, asking if their grandfather will tell them a story. Eaglekit excitedly agrees, and claims she wants to hear about Firestar and the old forest. Blossomfall tells her kits that they certainly will not, as they need to rest, and so does Graystripe. Blossomfall, Cinderheart, and Alderheart then take each of Cinderheart's litter to move to the elder's den, while Eaglekit and her siblings happily patter alongside them. :Eaglekit and her siblings become apprentices, with Eaglekit earning the name Eaglepaw. At a Gathering, Bramblestar tells the Clans Eaglepaw received Ambermoon as a mentor. :Eaglepaw, although unnamed, is mentioned by Blossomfall that she hopes Eaglepaw and her siblings will inherit some of their aunt Briarlight’s courage and optimism. :Twigpaw informs Velvet that she can make her a nest in the apprentices' den, and mentions Eaglepaw and her littermates in there as well. The Raging Storm :Eaglepaw is mentioned by Twigbranch, when Flypaw complains that she is the only one trying to clean the training ground. Flypaw wants to know why Spotpaw, Stempaw, and Plumpaw are not helping to clean. Twigbranch mews that Plumpaw is out hunting with Eaglepaw and Shellpaw, along with their mentors. :Eaglepaw, along with Flypaw and Snappaw, are chosen to go to a special Gathering held right after the medicine cat meeting, which is usually held at the half-moon mark. :After SkyClan opts to leave the lake, Flypaw mentions that Eaglepaw, along with Plumpaw, and two RiverClan apprentices, Dapplepaw and Harepaw, wanted SkyClan to stay and says that they all think the fifth Clan belongs at the lake. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Eaglewing is part of a hunting patrol consisting of Rosepetal, Stemleaf, and Bristlepaw. As Bristlepaw hears a yowling coming from the direction of the lake, Rosepetal also hears it and urges the patrol to follow her. Eaglewing protests as it's SkyClan's territory, but Rosepetal retorts that they have to help no matter the Clan. After Bristlepaw rescues Rootpaw from drowning, Eaglewing runs ahead to warn Alderheart and Jayfeather of their incoming patient. The Silent Thaw :Eaglewing has received Myrtlepaw as an apprentice. She is seen returning from Thornclaw's dawn patrol, whose members are surprised than no further patrols had been sent out. Squirrelflight later assigns her to a hunting patrol with Flipclaw. In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :She is now a warrior named Eaglewing. Eaglewing goes on a border patrol with Bumblestripe, Plumstone and Squirrelflight. She remarks about the silence and says they'll have to be careful. Squirrelflight reflects how Eaglewing's former mentor, Ambermoon, had died from an owl and that Eaglewing must be missing her. She and her sister are hesitant about crossing the stream to mark the border, much to Squirrelflight's shock. When they finally cross, Eaglewing can't detect any of WindClan's markers either. :Later at a meeting with the other leaders about the borders, Squirrelflight reflects how Eaglewing did not want to mark the appropriate border earlier that day. She attends Larksong and Flickerkit's vigils. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Interesting facts *Eaglewing has kittypet blood through Millie. Mistakes *Eaglewing has been mistakenly called a tom. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Blossomfall: Father: :Thornclaw: Sister: :Plumstone: Brothers: :Stemleaf: :Shellfur: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: Uncles: :Bumblestripe: :Brackenfur: Half-aunt: :Feathertail: Half-uncle: :Stormfur: Grandmothers: :Millie: :Frostfur: Grandfathers: :Graystripe: :Lionheart: Great-aunts: :Brindleface: :Goldenflower: :Mistlekit: Great-uncles: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: :Snowkit: Great-aunts/uncles: :Cherrypaw: :Chestnutkit: Great-half-aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-half-uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Longtail: Great-grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Robinwing: :Speckletail: Great-grandfathers: :Unnamed tom: :Fuzzypelt: :Smallear: Great-great-grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-great-grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :One-eye: Great-great-uncle: :Redtail: Great-great-great-frandmother: :Flashnose: First cousins: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Breeze That Rustles the Leaves: :Feather of Flying Hawk: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Second cousins: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Elderkit: :Tulipkit: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Swiftpaw: :Lynxkit: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: Distant ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references }} ru:Орлицаde:Adlerflügelpl:Orle Skrzydłofi:Kotkapentunl:Arendkitfr:Eaglewing Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:Mentors Category:The Silent Thaw characters